


Breakfast in Bed

by phantisma



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-30
Updated: 2008-06-30
Packaged: 2017-11-26 03:03:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantisma/pseuds/phantisma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate universe stemming out of season 4, wherein Angelus turns Wesley after his escape, and Wesley brings Willow home to play, and the three of them take over Wolfram & Hart.  Only all that power and a city quaking in fear isn't as much fun as Angelus would like, so he turns to Willow's Puppy for some entertainment...and breaking Xander is his new pet project.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast in Bed

He isn’t sure how long it’s been. Days, weeks. His body bears the marks, bruises, burns, shallow cuts. They’re her marks for the most part. Willow. His Willow.

Only she isn’t his anymore.

That much is obvious in the way her eyes light up when Angelus or Wesley are near, the way her face vamps out, the way she licks his blood from her face, the way she calls him “Puppy”.

Then there are the marks that aren’t from her. The ones from _him_.

Xander isn’t sure which ones trouble him more. They’ve made him scream, though when Angelus pulls the screams from Xander’s lips, the sound is more primal, more about the pleasure that comes with the pain. Comes _from_ the pain.

And Xander has stopped fighting that. Stopped thinking about it. He just exists in the moments between…when he’s alone he breathes and he prays for relief…for Willow to cut too deep, or press too hard…for Angelus to get bored and end him…Buffy isn’t coming…he’s alone…in the dark…except for those yellow eyes and those teeth and the dark desire that slowly uncurls inside him.

 

 

Angelus watches from the shadows. His boy is close now. So close. Willow is working him over and he’s ready to bring the boy the rest of the way. Xander is hanging from the chains, his back blossoming red and purple from his neck down to his ass.

He moves slowly, letting Willow finish her flourish with the riding crop before he opens the cage door. “Enough.” She pouts at him and he almost wants to let her continue. Almost.

Instead, he pulls her to him and kisses her, biting at her pout. “Why don’t you go find yourself something warm and tasty. I want to have a little talk with Xander.”

“I was having fun.” Willow says, but then she brightens and stands on tip toes to kiss his cheek. “Want me to bring you something back?”

He shakes his head, his eyes stealing over the shaking form of their prisoner. “I’ll send out if I need anything.”

He didn’t think he would. Tonight is going to be the night he gets what he wants from Xander. They’d been working toward it for weeks, sixteen days and nights. Angelus would let Willow work him over, then offer him something small. Just when Xander was comfortable, Angelus would be cruel. When Xander was cringing and afraid, Angelus was soft, comforting. Xander had confessed his darkest desires in his moments of greatest weakness. He’d come all over himself time and again, sometimes Angelus hadn’t even had to touch him.

Angelus had bitten him twice, drinking deep and watching Xander’s cock explode. The last time was four days ago. He was hungry for more, but tonight Xander will ask for it. Tonight Xander will beg Angelus for everything he’s confessed to wanting.

When Willow is gone, Angelus moves to Xander’s side, running a hand up over bare, bruised skin. “Easy. Let’s get you down.” He supports the boy while he releases one arm, holds him while he gets the other. Xander’s legs don’t hold him and he folds to the ground with a groan. “Take a minute, breathe.”

Angelus squats beside him, pets his head gently. It takes a few minutes, but Xander lifts his head, his eyes never lifting above Angelus’ mouth.

“You look exhausted.”

He nods distractedly.

Angelus puts a finger to the boy’s chin, tilts his head. Xander doesn’t fight, doesn’t flinch. “I’ll bet you’re hungry too.” He leans in, brushing his lips over Xander’s mouth. Xander’s lips fell open. “Good boy. Can you stand?”

Xander looks up at him, his eyes narrowing, then he looks away, shaking his head.

“Okay.” Angelus sets his hands under the boy’s shoulders, lifting him easily. He’d lost weight. Angelus had made sure he ate enough to survive, but only barely. He wanted him hungry, needy, desperate.

He settles Xander’s naked body against his chest, holding him like he was a sleeping child, and sets out, up the stairs, out of the dungeon. He had food and a bath set up in his office. His place of power. He wanted his boy to feel the full weight of that power.

If Xander realizes he is being brought through a lobby full of people totally stark naked, he doesn’t show it. His eyes are half-closed, focused on Angelus, on his chest.

Angelus stops beside his secretary’s desk. “I’m not to be disturbed for the remainder of the evening.”

“Yes, sir.”

He is pleased with the room when he enters it and kicks the door closed. An old porcelain tub fills the place where there had been a coffee table and chair, steam rising from the surface of the water. The aroma of steak fills the air.

“I’m going to put you down now.” Angelus lowers the boy onto the fluffy rug beside the tub. Xander groans, then goes silent, hanging his head. “That steak smells good, doesn’t it? You still like it medium well, right? I had the kitchen make it for you.”

Xander’s eyes lift slowly, up to Angelus, then over to the table set up near the big oak desk. There’s enough food there for four men and Xander’s eyes are big. Angelus can feel his hunger, his need.

“You remember the rules, don’t you Xander?”

There, that last little flicker of defiance. It made him want it that much more. Angelus watched the flare in his eyes fade away as Xander nodded. “I want to give you these things. A nice hot bath, a decent meal. I do. But first you have to give me something.”

Angelus sat in the one remaining chair, crossing his legs and waiting. He was sure the boy would know what he wanted. He only had to wait.

 

 

Xander thinks he might be sick he’s so hungry…and the smell of the steak is overwhelming. There are potatoes and vegetables and fruits and pudding. It looks like pudding. He licks his lips.

All he has to do is give himself to the vampire sitting there like he already owns the world. Just give in and make the torment stop.

Of course, on some level he knows it won’t stop. It would change maybe. His body is screaming at him. He needs food. He needs to heal and getting clean would be a good part of that. He’s covered in blood and come and dirt.

He lifts his eyes. Angelus is watching. Waiting. He can’t deny the attraction, the way he comes when Angelus is hurting him. He can’t deny that he’s half way to gone.

Slowly, painfully, Xander pulls himself to his knees and starts to crawl. Pain echoes through him with each movement and he holds to it, focuses on the hurt so that he can’t think about what he’s about to do. He stops when he reaches Angelus, stops and slowly, without looking, lifts his wrist, offering.

He’s scarcely breathing as he waits to see if it’s enough, if Angelus will take his offering.

“What is this?” Angelus asks, leaning forward.

Xander licks his lips. “D-drink…my blood. I’m…I want…”

Angelus takes his hand, leans in to sniff. Then there’s a wet sensation as Angelus cleans the grime away. “You’re giving me your blood?”

Xander nods because he’s not sure he can say the words again. There’s a sharp sting, then the familiar draw…heat flushing through his arm, his cock tightening. He’s light headed when Angelus pulls away, licking his lips, pressing his thumb across the wound.

“Let’s start with getting you cleaned up.”

Xander closes his eyes to hide the disappointment. It meant he’d want more for the food. Xander isn’t sure he has more to give, but before he can think too much about it, Angelus is helping him into the steaming hot water.

It hurts against his abused skin, and he can’t help the way he whimpers as he sinks into it. “Shh…it will feel better in a minute.”

The gentle tone is confusing. The gentleness of his hands more so. Angelus settles him in, kneeling beside the tub to dip a cloth in the water and pull it over Xander’s shoulder, squeezing out hot water over muscles pulled and stretched to the point of tearing over the time he’s been here.

The vampire washes him, arms and legs and chest, gentle over wounded skin…and he’s right the water does start to feel good. Angelus dunks him to wet his hair, then lathers up his hair with shampoo, dunks him again to rinse. “Soak a minute, I’ll be back.”

There’s a kiss on his forehead and Xander can’t understand that. Can’t think, can barely keep his eyes open. If he fell asleep he could drown. Angelus would be angry with him if he did…and that thought should be disturbing he’s fairly certain, but somehow it makes him stay awake, hold on to the edges of the tub.

The heat is seeping in to him and his stomach is rumbling and if he doesn’t get food into him soon, he’s going to pass out. Slowly, Xander pulls himself a little more upright and looks to see where Angelus is. Through the windows of the office, Xander can see him talking to someone.

Wesley.

Angelus is talking to Wesley. And there are other people moving around and he’s sitting there naked in the tub. That too should be more discomforting than it is. He hasn’t had clothes in so long, he’s not sure he remembers what they feel like. He likes the way the water feels though.

As if he could feel Xander’s eyes, Angelus turns, smiles, waves. Then he’s sending Wesley away and coming back into the office. He’s holding a large white towel. “Ready to get out?”

Xander nods, licks his lips. “I…I don’t think I can…” His voice is hoarse and scratchy, like he’d swallowed glass. “My…I’m weak.” He pushes to get himself up, but he’s shaking and Angelus catches him just before he would have fallen. The towel wraps around him, and it feels strange against his skin. Angelus supports him until he’s half way between the tub and the table, then lets him slide to the floor.

“You would probably feel better with some food in you.” Xander watches Angelus cross to the table, coming back with a strawberry. He holds it in front of Xander’s face. “Can you smell this? It’s ripe, sweet. Bet it tastes really good.”

He’s salivating, drooling. Xander licks his lips and takes a deep breath. His cock is starting to harden again. The nearness of Angelus enough to make him want. Angelus squats next to him, slides the strawberry over Xander’s lips. “What will you give me for this strawberry?”

Xander’s mouth opens involuntarily, his tongue reaching out to touch it, but Angelus pulls away. “Tell me.”

Xander can feel the hot sting of tears. He has nothing left, if Angelus drinks again, he’ll probably die. Angelus pets his head, directs his gaze. He’s hard. Xander can see the tent in his pants. The strawberry is back on his lips, then gone.

He opens his mouth to say the words, but the die in his throat. He has to close his eyes. Has to let go. “I…” He licks his lips again, then opens his mouth, looking up.

Angelus raises an eyebrow. “Your mouth? You giving me your mouth?”

Xander inhales…afraid he’ll be turned down, afraid he’ll die here in this room from hunger or blood loss…but he nods, starting a little when Angelus moves to lower his zipper and let his cock out.

“Show me.”

Xander’s eyes close again and he leans in, letting the cool flesh slide over his lips. He’s never done this…never like this…but he can…he has to. It’s survival. His lips close around Angelus, sucking, licking. It takes a minute, but he finds a rhythm that’s working, sliding up and down…then there’s a hand in his hair, pulling him off.

“Enough, here.” The strawberry flavor explodes over his tongue as Angelus pushes the fruit into his mouth. Xander barely chews enough to swallow it, but it’s just enough to make his stomach gurgle and growl, wanting more.

He looks up at Angelus, his face flushed, the need rolling through him. His cock is hard and he cradles it as he looks to the table, then back at his tormentor.

Angelus is leaning against the table now, his cock hanging out as he picked at the food. “I would hate to see this meal go to waste.”

Xander can’t think past the hunger, the need…he knows what Angelus wants. He’s known for days. Once upon a time Xander would never have even considered it, but right at this moment, he’s thinking it isn’t such a bad thing…to belong to someone with power, with money…someone who knew better than he did what his body wanted, what he needed.

His limbs are protesting, but he moves closer on his knees. “F-fuck….me.” He’s trembling and not sure if he actually said the words out loud. “I…want…” He gave up on words and bent over, baring his ass. When Angelus didn’t immediately move, Xander reached behind himself and pulled his cheeks apart. “Please…please…”

A cool finger slides over his spine, down to his hole, and pushes in. He’s crying again, can’t help the way he whimpers and groans as the finger becomes two, sobs when the two withdraw, yells when three open him up and disappear. He’s coming already as Angelus pushes into him, his cock cool and hard and pushing in deep, hard. He growls as he fucks Xander down into the carpet, his fingers crushing against his skin, marking him.

It seems to go on forever, and Xander’s body quakes with a second orgasm before Angelus reaches his first, flooding Xander’s ass with lukewarm fluid. Angelus pulls him up, pulls Xander’s sweaty back against his chest. “You belong to me now boy…all of you. Your skin, your cock, your mind, your ass. All of you.”

Xander nods wearily, because he knows…he can feel it…in his skin. Angelus pushes him away and stands, tucking himself in. “Eat, I need you to get your strength back. I’ll be feeding from you daily from here on out.”

He crawls to the table, pulls himself up until he can reach. It’s gone cold and there are no knifes or forks, but Xander is beyond caring. It’s food, and he’s been given permission to eat.

 

 

Angelus lies in bed, watching the boy sleep. He could still taste the defeat, the abandon. It’s the first time since taking over the firm that he’s been alone in his bed. Willow and Wesley had been told to find other accommodations.

Xander is just starting to wake, and Angelus watches the realization fall over his face, the memory of the night before. The boy look up, uncertainty in his eyes. Angelus raises an eyebrow, cocks a finger at him and Xander climbs to his knees, crawling across the floor until he is kneeling by the bed.

It takes him a moment, but then he’s offering his wrist. Angelus smiles and takes the offering, biting in to tender skin and drinking deeply. Breakfast in bed was becoming one of his favorite things.


End file.
